


Come On, Come On, Turn A Little Faster

by blackash26



Series: Fakiru Week 2014 [4]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fakiru Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance is the most effective weapons against monsters. But a good pen-sword has its place as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Come On, Turn A Little Faster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fakiru Week 2014 Day 4. Prompt: Fantasy.
> 
> Title taken from Counting Crows' "Accidentally in Love".

“Dance, Duck!” someone called.

She spun, narrowly avoiding a stream of acid spat by a giant one-eyed bat.

“Over here!” the same voice called. She followed it, dancing her way through a field of oozing blob creatures.

She managed to get through unscathed and discovered that she was standing on the edge of a cliff. She looked back and saw that a whole army of tiny black creature was swarming toward.

Duck stepped backward, once, then twice. And then she was falling. Down and down and down…but no. She was flying. She flapped her great white wings and flew through the sky, safe from all danger.

As she flew over the mob of horrific monsters she realized there was someone down there. Someone the monsters would surely destroy. Duck dove out of the air, straight for the figure.

He wore strange brightly colored clothing and far too many belts, but she knew him. “Fakir!” she called out as she touched the earth and turned back into a girl.

Then they fought the monsters, he with a swords shaped like a pen, or, perhaps, a pen shaped like a sword. She danced them away, transforming them into kinder, gentler beings.

Soon they stood alone in the field which was, actually, she noticed, a stage. There was no one in the audience, but the lights shone down on them.

“Will you dance with me?” she asked Fakir who was now wearing a gleaming white suit.

“I would be honored,” he said.

They danced a pas de deux, every move perfect and poised until the very end when she tripped and fell into his arms.

“Fakir…” she said, staring up into his eyes.

“Duck…” he said longingly, his face getting ever closer to hers.

Just as their lips were about to touch he spoke her name again. “Duck.” His tone was strangely sharp. “Duck. Wake up!”

Duck jolted upright, nearly head-butting Fakir in the face. She blinked tiredly at her surroundings, her mind taking a painfully long time to recognize that she was still in the library with Fakir where they had been trying to do some research on Drosselmeyer.

She had fallen asleep! And had such weird dreams…had Fakir really been about to…

Duck blushed bright red and her hands flew up to cover her face.

“Duck?”

Her blush deepened even further. “Ah ha ha.” She forced a fake laugh and took a quick step back. “Sorry, so sorry about that. I fell asleep didn’t I? I’m sorry. I’m messing the research up again, right? Look I’ll go. That would be best right? Bye!” she babbled the excuse out and then bolted from the library leaving a very confused Fakir behind her.


End file.
